Suspenders have long been used by construction workers to keep heavily laden, tool belts on their hips. These suspenders, unfortunately, have been inexpensively made with flimsy straps that tend to fall off the shoulders of wearers when they bend over requiring frequent adjustment. Worse, these straps also dig into the shoulders and spines of wearers. A need, therefore, exists for utility suspenders that can comfortably support a heavy load for lengthy periods of time and will remain firmly in place on the shoulders of a wearer throughout the period of use.